December 20, 2010 Monday Night RAW
The December 20, 2010 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on December 20, 2010 at the Frank Erwin Center in Austin, Texas. Episode Summary Eve Torres vs Melina vs Alicia Fox Melina must enjoy pain. How else to explain why she would slap Natalya when the Divas Champion tried to congratulate her on her victory moments earlier? The Latina lovely had defeated Eve and Alicia Fox in a Triple Threat Match to earn No. 1 contender status for the Divas Championship. Prior to their future championship bout, however, Melina sent a clear shot across the bow of the S.S. Nattie with her five finger affront before storming off. Daniel Bryan vs William Regal The student became the teacher when United States Champion Daniel Bryan faced off against William Regal. The Englishman, a former trainer and mentor of Bryan, battled his apt pupil in a non-title bout. In the end, it was Bryan who managed to teach Regal a thing or two. After his victory, Bryan scored another win when his companions of late, Brie and Nikki Bella, each laid a sweet lip lock on the U.S. Champion. Santino Marella & Tamina vs Ted DiBiase & Maryse Love conquers all. Look no further than Santino Marella & Tamina. Not only did amore overpower the unlikely pairing, it also helped the couple defeat Ted DiBiase & Maryse. Their chemistry allowed them to best the former "golden couple" when Tamina managed to pin her blonde counterpart. Dolph Ziggler vs John Cena Fresh off their respective victories at WWE TLC, John Cena and Intercontinental Champion Dolph Ziggler each wanted to say a few words to the WWE Universe. Unfortunately for WWE's 2010 Superstar of the Year, Ziggler, accompanied by his mouthy girlfriend Vickie Guerrero, had no qualms about interrupting his fellow Superstar. Rather than listen to Ziggler's noise, the Raw GM arranged a match pitting him against Cena. A resurrected Cena proved too overpowering for his foe, who defeated the Intercontinental Champion in solid fashion. After the bout, however, CM Punk left the Raw announce table and ambushed Cena with a steel chair across the back. Vickie arranges a 2-on-1 Handicap Match After berating her main squeeze, Dolph Ziggler, for losing to John Cena, SmackDown Official Consultant Vickie Guerrero arranged a 2-on-1 Handicap Match. She and her Intercontinental Champion boyfriend will tackle Cena on a special, live edition of SmackDown Tuesday night at 9/8 CT on USA Network, as part of WWE Week. Results * #1 Contender Triple Threat Match: Melina defeated Alicia Fox & Eve Torres * Singles Match: Daniel Bryan (w/ Brie & Nikki Bella) defeated William Regal * Mixed Tag Team Match: Santino Marella & Tamina defeated The Million Dollar Couple (Ted DiBiase & Maryse) Media Category:2010 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Melina Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:Maryse Category:WWE television episodes